Nightmares
by krystalus
Summary: Krystals life is already going through alot with her parents getting divorced and everything. Now to add on to that her nightmares have come back to haunt her and are hitting clase to home. Is she going crazy or are they trying to tell her something?
1. nightmares

Nightmares

She sat there secluded from the world outside, sitting in her dark room listening to her music. Music she was hoping would block out the screaming in the other room. Screaming more like dying as she knew it. This only happened almost everyday. So she had grown accustom to it. This time bugged her more then ever. This time they weren't just fighting they were fighting over her. There last possession to fight over. Then suddenly the fighting stopped and she could here the aftermath of this fight. Her own crying. She knew they were going to ask her again "Who would you rather live with honey, Mommy or Daddy?" She knew that she could never answer so she went back to other thoughts. Thoughts of dying, living, happier places. How long does this have to last was all that she could really think about. Then the phone rang. She knew that her parents wouldn't answer it. She picked it up and her hopes were lifted. It was Jeck her girlfriend. "Hi is Krystal there?" was all that got through before her mom picked up the phone and said that she couldn't talk. Great another day in my life has been completely trashed was all that Krystal could think or rather fall to her knees and cry about. Never would you catch her praying to a god that never came thorough. Right at that moment she was praying to the goddess Aries who never stopped amazing her. All Krystal wanted was one good day in her life. She fell asleep crying. Not knowing that the dream world she wanted to live in might never grant her a day. She woke up startled scared and out of breathe once again. Then came the nausea she jumped up and ran as fast as she could barely make it on time as she got sick. Thinking about that blood all that blood. There was nothing she could do about it though. She dreamt like this every night now. She knew not to ignore things like this but who was she supposed to tell that wouldn't freak out. She knew that Jeck probably wouldn't. But she was to scared, afraid, worried, and many other words to confess what happened in all these dreams to Jeck. How could she tell someone she cared so much about, about these horrific dreams that attacked her soul, spirit, and health every night? To add on to all these bad dreams, she realized that she was running late for school and that her parents were at it again. Screaming and fighting over who was getting there beloved daughter. If they thought that this would be better for Krystal they were wrong this just made her nightmares worse and the stress of life ten time harder to carry on her shoulders. By the time Krystal got to school 1st period had already started and Krystal looked like she had just walked out of a tornado. Her hair was a mess, her outfit was wrinkled, and her day-old make-up was smudged out of control. She walked into 1st period Social Studies and immediately got sent to guidance. She walked through the door and immediately was drown in questions. Questions she was used to answering for the five guidance consolers. After a while of there questioning she just zoned out and stopped answering there questions. People wondered why she was failing some of her classes. It was because she was always being questioned and was always in the guidance office. Krystal basically zoned for the rest of the day well at least until lunch. At lunch she barely touched her food and was sulking worse then ever. At least that is what everyone thought. She was really thinking about her nightmares and what they meant. She was always the one people were asking questions to about there dreams, but now she was the one having trouble figuring out her own dreams. After lunch Jeck told her to meet her at her locker at 3 o'clock or just after school. Krystal agreed and just walked in a kind of trance up to the 2nd half of lunch study ready to daze through the rest of the day. At 3 Krystal meet Jeck at her locker. Jeck had that worried lover look on that snapped Krystal quickly out of her trance she had been in all day.

"What's wrong?" was all Jeck had to ask before Krystal broke down in her arms. Sobbing barely able to control herself Krystal told Jeck how her parents had gotten worse, guidance wouldn't leave her alone, and that she was having nightmares again. Jeck knew that the nightmares were bad from the times she had slept over and she also knew not to pry for answers or explanations. Jeck dropped it at that and kissed and hugged Krystal and then they both went there separate ways to there buses to go home. Jeck and Krystal both had reasons not to want to go home but they forced each other through everyday knowing that eventually everything would get better. When Krystal got home her parents were waiting for her at the kitchen table. They were ready to ask her "the question" once again. This time they were both eager like they had to know right away. Krystal answer was the same as usual "I don't know". This time they told her that if she didn't pick an answer soon then they were going to have to take this to a court and then she wouldn't have a choice anymore. They ate dinner in silence that night. Every time that the phone rang Krystals heart would skip a beat hoping that it was Jeck calling her to save the day. Jeck did call but her dad made an excuse because he was upset she hadn't made a decision yet. That night sleep came easily like someone had drugged her but the nightmares came on more brutal and vivid.

The nightmares were like living breathing things. When Krystal woke up in the morning her back, legs, ribs and any other part that might have suffered damage in her nightmares hurt like hell. This time the nightmare wasn't about her friends and family dying it was about her death and it was in vivid detail. Details she was going to tell Jeck. Eventually.


	2. tears

Tears

This time when Krystal woke up she was having a panic attack and the fact that the screaming she was hearing wasn't coming from the screaming match her parents were having made the situation worse. The screaming from her nightmare was still ringing in her ears. It was her own screaming too. Not the happy over excited scream, or the scream she would let out if someone scared her. This was her terrified I'm dying scream. All she could think about was finding a way to make the nightmares stop. So she lit some candles placed them in a circle and sat in the middle to meditate. She started to meditate and the flashbacks started. She could see it all over again, but she couldn't get her eyes open. She was trying to force them open and they wouldn't budge so she took that as a sign from the powers that be or more likely Aries and so she gave up and let the flashbacks flow in. The flashback that lingered the most was the most resent nightmare climax. Her slow brutal torture that would probably lead to her death. Krystal wasn't actually sure if she was actually going to die in her nightmares because she woke up before that point, too scared to find out. She wasn't stupid though. She knew that no human could survive that torture. She finally got out of the flashbacks and realized that all the candles had burned out. How long had she been in the flashbacks was her question. It had been a few hours and she was hungry. She went downstairs to find the house empty. Her parents had gone out without her because they couldn't get her out of her room was what they put in the note attached to the fridge with a $20 bill saying to order out. She ordered Chinese food and are it all before falling asleep on the couch.

She was sitting in the corner of a dark room. Blackened tears running down her cheeks and on to her bloodstained shirt. She was hiding. Hiding from something. Something horrible, bigger, faster, and stronger then she was. Eventually she knew that it would find her. It would find her and then the real nightmare would begin. She saw it coming and blew out her candle and scrambled to the other wall. Under its breath it was saying something. Whatever it was saying started as a mumble and turned into a yell. A yell for her to wake up.

She woke up startled and confused at least this time she wasn't in pain. She opened her eyes and was looking into the gray ones that belonged to someone familiar. Jeck.

"Jeck!" Krystal whispered excitedly and confused at the same time.

How did she get into my house was all she could think. She sat up and realized that it was 11 o'clock on Friday and that they didn't have school. Jeck was here to pick her up for there date. Her parents must have had left the door unlocked again.

"Are you ok Krys?" Jeck asked with her worried lover face on once again.

"FINE, fine , I'm fine!"Krystal yelled on accident

"Let me get ready, ok?" Krystal asked

"Okay I'll wait here." Jeck said sitting down on the couch watching Krystal walk up the stairs into her room.

Krystal got dressed and ran down the stairs looked into the closet and found her newly polished combat boots (her dad was trying to win her over) and then did her hair and was ready to go. They walked like 2 and a half miles to the pizza place, there usual place to hang out , and got the usual, 1 medium pizza, 2 orders of bread sticks, and 2 sprites. They ate and talked and laughed. Krystal actually had fun for once, or at least the most fun she had , had in a while. After they ate everything they walked around the town for a while and then started to walk back in the direction of Jecks house. Well they got there palyed Guitar Hero the coolest video game ever, and then hung out. Krystal left when her dad came to pick her up at 5 o'clock that night. She got home and ate the fortune cookies from the dinner last night for her dinner that night. Then she went upstairs to sleep forgetting that she probably wouldn't want to. The nightmares started the same way……

She was sitting in the same corner crouched the same was crying blackened tears that were falling onto her blood stained shirt. Then she saw it coming and blew out her candle and scrambled to the other wall. She knew it wouldfind her she was breathing so hard and was super fidgety,. Then the lights came on. Bright florecent lights. She was in a white room with one chair and something in black that was at least two feet taller then her. It looked into her eyes and she instantly went pale and fell to the floor limp and numb with pain.

"So you came back. Why do you do this to yourself. I know that you don't like it. Soom you will be dead and no one can save you. Not now. Not ever." It said in a harsh voice as it took off its cloak and revealed its black clothing and weapons.

All she could do was cry and stand up using the wall for support. Then she started to fall and tried to dig her nails into the wall hoping that would stop the fall. It didn't and she went down. Then it came over and picked up her numb body sending shockwaves of pain through her body. When she finally came to her senses she was chained to a chair and watching as It sharpened its 7 inch skinning knife. The next thing she knew the knife was in her side missing all major organs but hitting her diafram so it hurt like hell to breathe . She let out a whimper knowing that if she cried not only would it give that thing satisfaction but also it would take the little strength she had in her away and she would go into catatonic shock. The second knife sliced her arm open and that jolted her awake.

Krystal woke up screaming, out of breathe and in pain. No one was home yet, so she didn't get into trouble for screaming. She took a Tylenol and layed back down trying not to fall asleep not wanting to know that pain ever again. She succeeded until her parents came home and she needed to find a place to hide from the yelling. She fell asleep quickly and it started all over again.


	3. calm of the storm

Calm of the Storm:

Krystal was in a weird kind of sleep that night. She didn't fall into a nightmare like usual. Instead she was in a deep sleep like you get when your sick. She woke up the next day but didn't open her eyes because she could feel someone sleeping at the end of her bed watching her. Then she felt something crawl across her feet. She opened her eyes to see Jeck sitting at the end of her bed holding a black Newfoundland puppy.

"Jeck what are you doing here, and whose dog is that?" Krystal asked half asleep.

"Your mom said you were up here and she couldn't get your door open. So I came up and picked the lock. The dog is from me and your dad." Jeck said with a smile as the puppy from her lap to Krys.

"Thanks, I love…um…yes it a him." Krys giggled

"So…what are you going to name him?" Jeck asked curiously.

"Well its kind of like a mini bear so I guess I'll name him..Bear." Krys said while being preoccupied by the puppy who was licking her face.

Krys eventually put Bear down and went over to sit on Jecks lap.

"What do you want?" Jeck asked seductively

"Nothing much, just…you" Krys giggled as she leaned in to kiss Jeck.

They made out for a while and then just cuddled seeing as how her parents were down stairs.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to go. Work. I'll call later okay?" Jeck said as she kissed Krys one last time and handed Bear to her.

"Bye. I love you. Don't forget to call me."

" I wont forget. I love you too." Jeck said as she walked out of Krys' door

Krys sat on her bed playing with Bear for a while and then put him down to write a journal entry.

JOURNAL ENTRY

_The last few days have been like hell in this house. Its either people screaming (my parents) or I'm having horrible nightmares. Except for last night. I didn't dream anything at all. I was in a kind of drugged hypnotic sleep. The kind that you are in when you are sick and you finally get after the last few days of no sleep. Now I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I'm too scared to sleep because I know that this means that when my nightmares they are going to be new and twice as bad as before. I think the only thing that is getting me through all of this right now is the fact that Jeck still loves me and is here. Well today Jeck came to visit me. And guess what. Jeck and my dad got me a puppy I named Bear. Cutest thing ever! I know that the next time I fall asleep things are going to be really bad. Should I sleep and get it over with or try to fight the sleep away? I don't know. Maybe I'll figure it out today. I'll probably end up sleeping because I need somewhere to hide from the war that is going on in my house. In the words of Simple Plan "Making kids feel like its world war III." That's defiantly how I feel right now. Well I have to go. To the court case about the divorce…I couldn't make up my mind._

_Krystalus E. Kizer_

Krystal got ready for the court case by putting on her hottopic pants, simple plan shirt, and her Etnies. To top off the gothic look she pulled her hair back and brushed her bangs so that they were emo, put her eyebrow and nose ring in, and put on her black eyeliner and nailpolish. Krystal found one of her own chocker dog collars with spikes and skulls on it and put it on Bear. He struggled and yelped trying to get it off but stopped when Krystal picked him up.

"Krystal, honey, hurry up time to go. You can bring that stupid puppy if you want. What was your dad thinking when he bought you that thing." Mrs. Kizer grumbled as she walked out the front door.

Krystal ignoring her moms comment walked out to the car carrying Bear and sat in the back seat of her dads car. Her mom had already left so she had to ride with her dad.

They got to the court house and Krystal sat down with her parents. When court was in session the judge gave her one last chance to make up her mind. She knew that she would never get along with her mom so she chose her dad.

The court case was over so her dad took her home to pack up her things. The good thing was that they were going to be Jecks neighbor.


End file.
